


The Sad, Sad Case of My Inner Life

by ToastSoBurntItIsBlack



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, My Inner Life, My personal thoughts i guess, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastSoBurntItIsBlack/pseuds/ToastSoBurntItIsBlack
Summary: I ramble like a fucktard about another fucktard who wrote a fanfic for a fandom I don't even follow. Go check out Manwithoutabody on YouTube and thank him for this I guess. His voice is like butter frosting.





	The Sad, Sad Case of My Inner Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Inner Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321714) by Link's Queen. 



> I guess this is a way Link's Queen could have made MIL less terrible. I don't fucking know it's three a.m. and I can't sleep leave me alone.  
> Also I can't find the original or full work of MIL so there's a link to the skull himself's dramatic reading.

I would like to start off by saying I know this fic is old news but I feel like this is a good example of what all new fanfiction writers- hell, even the older ones- should strive not to be. I would also like to say that it is perfectly fine to make Mary Sues or self inserts as long as you don't take them seriously like Jenna did.  
Don't get me wrong, I've read and wrote my fair share of self inserts, but, Jenna transcended into a whole new plane of existence.  
It's good to take your work seriously and while it hurts sometimes, critique is one of the most valuable things when it comes to writing. This is what Jenna failed to see.  
Now that all that's outta the way, let's start.  
Jenna(the character) is the white bread of MIL. She's considered the king's daughter even though she did literally nothing to get that title, Link instantly falls for her when he first lays eyes on her, she describes herself as beautiful way too much, she's overpowered, she fluctuates from being stronger than Link to needing him to remind her to breath sometimes in the same chapter. In short, Jenna is tasteless. Name one thing memorable about her character. You can't because there isn't anything: she is white bread.  
I'm going to start from the end of that list of stuff and work my way back up. Jenna being a damsel in distress could be easily fixed. Her parents died when she was 14 and she's been roaming Hyrule ever since, so, I would think she'd have to be strong or at least clever to last so long out there. Keep her consistent. She's either a whiny little bitch or someone who gets things done.  
Next is that she's overpowered. Jenna's powers could be from her knowing spells that she picked up while traveling. If we went with this, they could serve as distractions rather than offensive moves because hey were extremely weak. Or, we could keep them strong but give them ridiculous cool downs- maybe she gets hurt when she uses them. Maybe she goes into a coma and can't wake up until her body has fixed itself because the magic is too much for it to handle and that's why she can't use it willy-nilly.  
It's fine to have a pretty OC. Jenna could be very pretty but shy about her looks and not take well to compliments. Or she could know she's pretty but be modest about it.  
It's also fine for her to be in love with Link but give him a reason to love her back. I know people hate OC x Canon pairings but I don't mind them as long as there's a reason they love each other. The feelings need to build up over time. Jenna and Link could start out as acquaintances, then maybe they hang out for a bit and become friends. Jenna would set off and meet Link at another region while he's on a mission or something and they'd chat. Then perhaps the king wants to send a groups of knights into unknown territory to investigate some suspicious activity and he'd ask Jenna to guide the knights because she would know the area better than the knights. From there, Link and Jenna's relationship could develop and they'd have a reason to love each other.  
About being considered the king's daughter, just cut that out. It makes no sense.  
Okay, that was long. You still with me? Good. Now we can talk about all the new areas she added.  
This is fine. One of the most exciting things about fanfiction is that you can add your ideas to it: places, items, whatever the fuck you want!  
It's fine to add these new places, just make sure that they offer something to the story. Jenna's hometown offered nothing. She could have been from anywhere and she wouldn't have changed. Make sure that if you add something, it's useful.  
So I gave you a break with that little thing, back to the real complaining.  
Jenna mentioned, very early on, actually, that if Zelda didn't marry, she and Link would take the throne. So let's say that there was a really, really good reason the king condensers Jenna his daughter. So good it makes up for all the times Jenna(the writer) mixes up "threw" and "through". Isn't Zelda actually shown ruling Hyrule by herself at one point? Ignore this part if not, I've never played a Zelda game for more than two minutes. And even if Zelda would have to marry to take the throne, what right does Link have to rule? Jenna's husband, sure, but he's a warrior. I think being Jenna's husband would actually make him a kind of prince rather than a king.  
Now we come to plot. There isn't one in My Inner Life form what I can tell, honestly. It's just a bunch of Jenna being overpowered then weak while drinking, fighting, and fucking whilst heavily pregnant. Did I mention all the god awful sex scenes? Well I'm not going to. They can speak for themselves.  
Every story needs a plot. Short stories, novels, every single piece of literature needs a plot. We've established Jenna's side if the story: she's looking for a new life after her parents died. Okay, cliche, but a motive for her wandering around. From this point, we can make a plot where Jenna is an explorer. She's been hired by the king(she could be famous for finding treasure, new continents, the possibilities are endless)to find new land so that he can expand Hyrule. She takes a group of knights with her and Link is one of them. She and the knights find an untouched place of your choice, maybe a nice valley, maybe some hills covered with wildflowers, after facing intense hardships like starvation, monsters, whatever else you'd like to throw in there. On the journey there, Jenna and Link can get friendlier and friendlier with each other. On the way back to Hyrule, they could fall in love.  
Those are my thoughts for now. I might add some stuff later, I might not. I just wanted to talk about this and hopefully my late night rambling that ended at 4 a.m. on a school night entertained you at least a little bit. Good night, sleep tight, don't let My Inner Life bite!


End file.
